


Making the Best of a Crummy Situation

by Chimie_Chat



Category: Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Coronavirus, F/F, Fluff, Quarantine, self isolation but together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:56:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23345068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chimie_Chat/pseuds/Chimie_Chat
Summary: After Cissie's dorm closes down for the quarantine, she moves in with Cassie for the duration of the isolation.
Relationships: Cissie King-Jones/Cassie Sandsmark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Making the Best of a Crummy Situation

“Welp... This is just…  _ Great _ .” The sarcasm was laced thick in Cassie’s voice as she flopped back onto her bed. She’d landed on one of her pigtails ー something anyone with longer hair can vouch is less than comfortable ー so she lifted a hand, jammed it under her head, and yoinked out the ties unceremoniously. Her hair was getting way too long. She really should just shop it all off again. Of course… That would have to wait.

“Yeah. No duh.” The other teen in the room was none other than Cissie King-Jones, Olympic superstar by day, nerd-brain student by night ever since quitting the whole Arrowette gig. “But hey. At least we’re together.”

Why did things suck? Why was it good to be together? Why were there three suitcases stacked up on top of each other in the corner of the room, one of which was currently being opened to reveal a mess of beauty products, and more moisturizers than a Costco aisle? Well, unless you’ve been in a coma since February, you’ve seen that little business on the news about Covid-19, A.K.A the Coronavirus, A.K.A the Boomer Killer. Long story short, the world was going to the shitter because of this pandemic circulating the globe, with world leaders reacting by forcing massive quarantines, especially in major cities. Museums, school, restaurants, stores… All sorts of places were closing down.

You  _ might _ have noticed that little mention about schools closing. Yeah, not just a few schools here and there, but  _ every _ school. Not only did this include Cassie’s standard public school, but it also hit Cissie’s oh-so-fancy all girl’s boarding school, which consequently had shut down all it’s dormitory buildings. Rather than going back home, where the archer just knew she was going to go nuts if she spent more than a day locked up with her mother, Cassie extended the invitation for her girlfriend to come stay with her.

In the immortal words of a misquoted Vine:

_ Oh my god they were quarantine mates. _

Cassie shifted up on her elbows as she watched the blonde across from her unpack. “Did you manage to get everything before you had to leave?”

“Mostly.” The other girl pulled out a violet elastic headband, tugging it down over her head, and letting it dangle around her neck as she adjusted her long hair, before pulling the band up to hold the locks out of her face. “Wasn’t able to grab things like posters or trophies.”

“Ah yes. Because where would you be without your trophies.” 

“Devastated, clearly.” The next thing to emerge from the suitcase was ー and y’all, I can not stress enough how ridiculous this crap is ー a large shag throw pillow, patterned in pink, purple, and aqua diamonds. 

“Ok, you didn’t grab your olympic gold, but you grabbed  _ that _ .” Cassie couldn’t help but snort. She would have probably laughed longer, except for the same offensive cushion suddenly colliding with her face. Perfect aim.

“You’re the one that got me that, you idiot!” Even though it very well could have been a stern yell, nothing could hide the dumbstruck smile on the other girl’s face.

“No way.  _ I _ got you  _ this _ ?” The Wondergirl held the pillow up, pretending to examine it. Of course she remembered getting it. It was the worst anniversary gift in the world, but for some reason her weirdo girlfriend was really into this kind of stuff.

“Yes, and you know I sleep with it every night.” There was a pause as Cissie looked around the small bedroom. “Speaking of, you got a sleeping bag somewhere around here? Air mattress maybe?”

Cassie tipped her head to the side, tucking the pillow into her chest so she could lean her chin into the fluff. “Why would we need a sleeping bag?”

The other teen made eye contact, a perfectly threaded brow quirking up. “So I can sleep?”

“But…” She let a pout fall on her lips. Cissie loved it when she pouted. It always got her everything she wanted. “I thought we could just… you know… share my bed.”

Cissie let out a snort, combing her fingers through her hair. “Mmmm. As nice as that sounds, that’s not social distancing. We gotta stay CDC compliant.”

The amazonian huffed, puffing her cheeks out. “Oh come on. You and I both know we’re fine.” She patted the space on the mattress next to her. 

“Mmmmm. Nope.” With a popped ‘p’, Cissie turned back to her things, organizing her box of nail polishes instead of paying attention to whatever her partner was doing. 

“Ciss _ ie _ .” She practically whined as she dropped the shag pillow, pushed up from the bed, and went over to grab the other girl by the arm. It was all playful, more so like a cat bothering her owner for attention than anything. “Come on. We haven’t gotten to cuddle in forever.”

Apparently this girl thought she was hilarious, because she kept that way too pretty, quirky smile on her face, as she let Cassie incessantly try and pull her up. “I hope you washed your hands for the recommended twenty seconds.”

“God you’re the worst.” Cassie rolled her eyes, before leaning down, tucking her arms underneath Cissie’s armpits ー it wasn’t exactly cute but it worked ー and lifting her girlfriend to her feet. Having superstrength  _ definitely _ paid off sometimes. 

“But babe,” A laugh was bubbling out of Cissie. Even though the archer was taller by an inch or two, she tended to lean on her hip when she stood, bringing her down to her partner’s level anyways. Regardless, they were both at the perfect heights for long, slender arms to drape over broad shoulders, wrapping around Cassie’s neck. “We have to stay six feet apart.”

“Screw that.” Cassie leaned in for a quick kiss, which Cissie thankfully let her take. Neither could help but smile as they pushed into each other. Even when it ended, they stayed close, remaining in a loose and lazy hug, foreheads leaning together, until Cassie tipped in once more and placed a soft kiss to her partner’s cheek. “Missed ya.”

“I missed you too.” Cissie rubbed the tips of their noses together. “I was kidding about the CDC stuff.”

“I know that, you goof.”

“Good.” The girl nodded, stealing a kiss for herself. “Because I miss being your little spoon.”

Cassie smiled wide, brushing a lock of hair behind Cissie’s ear. “Let’s fix that then.”


End file.
